Magical Mafia in London
by DarkenedRose24
Summary: FULL SUMMARY IS INSIDE! WARNING! THERE WILL BE YAOI IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! MEANING THERE WILL BE BOY X BOY STUFF GOING ON!
1. Back in London

**A/N: I know that I have some other fics to update and post, but while I am trying to remember what the latest chapter had for Magical Mafia, I _WILL_ update it... But for now, please enjoy this one. This is the sequel to Magical Mafia. I figured seeing as that one is almost done, just a few more chapters to go, I thought I'd start typing this one up too. ^~^**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **After the Vongola crew defeated Byakuran in the future, the ragtag group of the 10th gen. moved to London to help deal with the chaos there. Follow Sentoki, Tsuna and gang on this crazy journey filled with Magic, mayhem and general Magical Brittan chaos.**

* * *

Sentoki sighed as he walked through the streets of London, a bit depressed at being back in England period. At least this time he wasn't alone, he had Tsuna, Ryohei, Chrome, Gokudera, Takeshi, Hibari and Reborn here with him. They had made Lambo stay behind in Namimori for safety, not wanting to put the child in anymore danger than the kid was in, being Tsuna's guardian.

It had been about a month here in England and he was helping Reborn and Gokudera teach the others English. Right now it was summer and a week before his 16th birthday, he didn't really like the idea of celebrating here in his home country, but he wasn't alone. At the moment he was walking down Diagon Ally, heading to the bank. He smiled to himself as he walked, thankful that no one recognized him. Once he stepped into the bank, he went straight to Griphook. "Hello Griphook. May your enemies flee before you." he greeted with a respectful bow.

Griphook blinked and looked up in surprise. "And may your vaults always be filled with gold. Hello young Mr. Potter. Oh I am sorry it is Kuro now isn't it? Follow me and I will lead you back to Ragtooth." the goblin said as he stood up and led the way to the offices in the back. Sentoki smiled fondly as he followed Griphook to the back. He had always respected and liked the goblins, therefor he had always gotten better treatment than most of their other clients. He stopped as he felt an odd tug on his core and at the quiet hiss from Padfoot Jr. Griphook stopped walking and looked at the young lord in surprise. "What is it Kuro-san?"

"I am not sure Griphook, it is nothing for the moment though, please continue." Sentoki replied with a shake of his head. Ever since Sentoki had discovered the theft from his accounts, the Goblin King had taken over them, even though the leader was very busy already. Once at the ornate oak door, Griphook knocked. "Sir, Lord Potter here to see you!" they were instantly told to enter and Griphook bowed before leaving.

Sentoki bowed in greeting, a habit he had picked up while living in Japan for as long as he had. "Please sit Lord Potter. I assume you are here about your accounts? Your fake, main account has been locked down since you left. Your fake trust vault is open and active. We have made sure the Headmaster can't take anymore gold from you, thus the fake accounts." Ragtooth reported.

Sentoki nodded and sighed softly. "Thank you Your Majesty, but that is not why I came here today. I'd like to request a family tree and also, I would like to know what the Goblin Nation knows of the Mafia world and their flames?" he asked curiously, setting his ring onto the desk.

Ragtooth stared in surprise at the ring and gasped slightly. "That's the Peverelle Lordship ring! It went missing 400 years ago." the elderly goblin behind the desk exclaimed out of shock.

Sentoki gave a soft sigh and nodded. "Blame Antioch for that one. He left the ring with a trusted friend, keeping it out of the hands of less desirable people..."he grinned and shook his head in slight amusement.

Ragtooth chuckled and shook his head as he sighed and called for the family tree. "We don't know much unfortunately, as our two worlds tended to always be split into two. We do not know what causes Soul Fire and the characteristics of it. We think it manifests in squib lines that never produce a Magical. We don't have much information on it sadly, and as for the Mafia in general,we try not to deal to much with them, as some of their flames counteract with our security, particularly the mists." he informed as the cloth for the family tree, along with a knife and the potion. Ragtooth handed Sentoki the knife. "Four drops into the potion please. It should be enough to go back 400 years."

Sentoki cut his finger and let the needed amount fall into the vial before pocketing it into his pocket. "Thank you King Ragtooth. I will take it back with me. And did you know you have a dark artifact in one of your vaults?" he asked curiously.

Ragtooth looked up sharply at that. "No I was not aware. I will personally look into it. Thank you Sentoki. Could you show me which vault?"

Sentoki gathered up the cloth and shrank it before pocket. "Yes I can. I felt the pull from this direction." he said as he walked with King Ragtooth to where he was feeling the pull again. He pointed down the hallway towards a vault and Ragtooth growled lowly.

"Thank you Lord Peverell. I will look into it personally. If that is all then you may go. Griphook! Please escort Lord Peverell to the floo!" the goblin lord called out as Griphook came running and led Sentoki out of the maze that was Gringotts. Sentoki made sure he had on the Peverell ring again as he left.

Once he was out of the bank, Sentoki did a bit of shopping, making sure he had the things that he needed. On the way to the Leaky Cauldron, he almost ran into Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The group was doing shopping for next term. "Stupid POtter had our accounts frozen before he vanished. He even froze his OWN accounts!" the red head ranted. "Now how am I supposed to get a new broom? Mum could barely afford our school things this year!" he huffed out, not paying attention to the Japanese looking kid that was walking past them.

Hermione sighed softly and shook her head. "I know Ron... I can barely afford the extra books I need to buy!" the girl grumbled. The two were walking to the apothecary to pick up some potion ingredients.

Sentoki rolled his eyes and smiled as he felt the Peverell ring heat up slightly. He shook his head and continued home, bypassing the twins' joke shop on the way. He knew it was being run by friends at the moment, seeing as the twins were in Japan at the moment, looking into opening a shop there now too, wanting to expand their franchise.

The group was staying at Potter Manor, which was located in a secluded spot by Godric's Hollow. Once Sentoki was back at the manor, he went to find Tsuna. He found his friends and boyfriend in the kitchen eating a lunch made by the house elves. Tsuna spotted him first and beamed. "Sen! welcome back!" he spoke in broken English, having had been learning all he could. Sentoki grinned brightly as he sat at the table and grabbed a mug of green tea prepared by the house elves.

Reborn, now in adult form, eyed him as he sipped his coffee. "Well? How'd it go?" he asked, trying not to frown at the slightly bitter coffee; he preferred Sentoki's to the house elves. Sentoki's was sweeter and the flavors never overbalanced the coffee beans. Sentoki had fully completed the cure to the Arcobaleno curse about a month after moving here, which is how Reborn was now permanently an adult.

Sentoki chuckled and sighed softly, "It went well. Oh, on my way back, I ran into Weasley and Granger. They're STILL complaining about not being able to get into my vaults." he rolled his eyes and thanked the house elf that brought him a plate of food. "And know, they did not recognize me. For all they knew I could have been a reporter..." he paused at that thought and grinned deviously.

Tsuna tilted his head curiously and looked at him. "What is it Sen?" he asked, switching back to Japanese for now. The others in their ragtag group were just as curious as the brunette teen was.

Sentoki smirked darkly, making Gokudera shiver and look away. "Skeeter Rita. She is a reporter for the Daily Prophet, a news paper here." was all he said as he ate his lunch, happily plotting revenge.

Reborn caught on first and began to chuckle. "You've been talking too much with Antioch. His vindictive side is showing in you." he said rather bluntly with a grin.

Sentoki simply smirked and started to write a letter to Skeeter. He signed it as Lord Peverell and sent it off with an elf that had yet to receive the Potter crest on her uniform. "She has been dying to get an all exclusive interview with me, ever since I first entered the Wizarding World. I also happen to know she is an illegal animagus, form that of a beetle." he grinned brightly as he finished his tea.

Tsuna tilted his head a bit in confusion. "And, what will that do? How does knowing she is an illegal... anima... something... going to help?" he asked, once again voicing everyone's question.

Sentoki chuckled and smirked again. "With that hanging over her head, I can get her to write what I want her to. Which would be word for word what we say in the interview, and not embellish in any way shape or form, which is something I know she has always loved to do." he told them as he felt Antioch from inside the ring, beaming in pride.

Reborn arched a brow at the teen and eyed him. "And how exactly do you know this seemingly private information about this reporter? Or do we not want to know?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Sentoki grinned deviously at them as he answered, "Back in my Fourth Year when I was still Harry bloody Potter, during the Tri-Wizard tournament, she was writing all kinds of slander against me and Hermione. Hermione, during the Yule Ball, discovered a small beetle fluttering around the tables." he stopped and shuddered at the mention of the disaster that had been the Yule Ball. "That ball turned into a disaster... at least for me... Anyways, Granger managed to capture the beetle in a jar." he finished and let the story sink in.

Tsuna stared at his boyfriend in surprise. "You don't do anything the easy way do you?" he asked, shaking his head in amusement. In the two months since they had beaten Byakuran, he had grown quite a bit and had lost a lot of baby fat and had finally hit a growth spurt, no longer being the shortest in the group.

Sentoki grinned again and shook his head. "Nope. Unfortunately trouble seems to follow me like a puppy." he stated as Antioch appeared out of the ring.

"Runs in the family sadly. Giotto was always getting me out of trouble." the man stated with an unrepentant grin as he leaned on the table. "Even my youngest brother, Ignotus, was quite the trouble maker. Having the cloak only made things more fun. Where do you think your father got his pranking streak from?" he asked with a smirk.

Sentoki and the others looked at the man in horror. Tsuna groaned and banged his head on the table. Chrome giggled as she watched her friends, she had found out she had got on quite well with Fred and George, often joining them in their prank planning sessions.

Everyone had grown a lot over the last few months, even Lambo, who was no longer the size of a two year old. The now 6 year old was now the height Futa used to be. Nana had to get bigger clothing for the three boys and I-pin who had grown as well.

SEntoki sighed and slumped in his seat. "I pan on returning to Hogwarts in September. You guys can move to Hogsmead as I plan to open up another bakery there. Reborn, would you mind helping me with the paperwork?" he asked, gaining a nod from the former Arcobaleno. "I need to go back to the bank and visit the Peverell vault anyways. I can have the Goblins set it up then." he sighed softly as he finished speaking.

Antioch grinned deviously. "Also seeing as Sirius blood adopted you, that makes you Heir Black as well... among other things." the man pointed out, earning a glare from Sentoki.

Tsuna looked at them curiously as Gokudera spoke up. "And what would that mean?" he asked curiously.

"It means your friend here is the richest man in Britain, next to the Queen's family, he ranks second. That would make him a Baron, not just a Lord over... three or four Ancient and Noble houses." Antioch answered, causing Sentoki to groan and everyone else, including Reborn, to stare at the two in shock.

The group was so silent you could almost hear a pin drop. "Holy crap Sen! No wonder Jyudime didn't have to pay the pool that one time!" Gokudera finally managed to splutter out.

Tsuna stared at his boyfriend in surprise and shook his head in amusement as he sighed softly. "I'll say it again, you don't do things the easy way do you?" he asked with a grin, not caring at all. Sentoki could have been dirt poor and he would have still loved him, no matter what.

Sentoki flushed pink and grumbled under his breath about loudmouth dead people, "I guess not... But it isn't my fault! I am a Potter! Impossible isn't in our dictionary..." he huffed out and sulked as he crossed his arms as the house elf finally returned with a reply from the reporter.

"Sorry MItsy be lates Master. Mitsy not meaning bes lates. Nasty Beetle woman tried to get Mitsy to sells Master out. Mitsy had to threaten Nasty Beetle with Ministry." Mitsy, the young unmarked elf that had gone, said as she handed over the reply letter.

Sentoki chuckled and took the letter. "That is quite alright Mitsy. Thank you for delivering the letter for me." he smiled kindly as the elf popped away. He opened and read the letter with an arched brow. "She requested a lunch meeting at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow... Reborn, what do you guys think of a tour of Diagon Ally tomorrow?" he asked, gaining grins from his friends.


	2. Meeting Rita and Diagon Ally

**Rose: Well, here it is, the next chapter~ It is out earlier than I wanted... But hey, at least it is done. ^^ Now to type up part of the next chapter and finish that. ^^ Thankfully I have the rest of this fic written out. I am glad for that. ^^ I am working on the fic because I mostly want to distract myself. So I want to get as much typed up as possible. I am doing alright, I honestly am, I am just mad that my sister did not listen to me when I talked to her last week... I had told her to go to the Emergency Room for help, but she didn't go.**

* * *

The next day Sentoki led the group outside his property and summoned the knight bus. Once the bus appeared before the group, Sentoki grinned at them and chuckled. "Just to let you know, you guys are going to want to hang on to something as it WILL be a bumpy ride." He told them with a grin.

After the group arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Sentoki led them to the back, where there was a small space in-between the door and a seemingly blank wall. Sentoki tapped some bricks and watched them with a grin as Diagon Ally was revealed before them. "Welcome to Diagon Ally guys. I need to stop by the bank to get some money, I'll take Reborn and Tsuna with me, you guys can have a look around, just stay on this main part. I'll meet up with you at the book store."

With that, Sentoki led Tsuna and Reborn into the big white building at the end of the street. He smirked as they were led to the carts and told to hold on. Sentoki laughed the whole way while Tsuna screamed. Reborn meanwhile, paled and gripped the sides of the cart. Griphook shook his head and chuckled at their reactions.

Sentoki grinned at them and shook his head in amusement before entering his vault and grabbed a bag of Galleons and he spotted something that caught his eye and he smiled brightly. He grabbed the painting and shrank it before he put it in his pocket to take it home.

Once Sentoki was done in his vault, they went back up to the lobby and they went to meet up with the others. Sentoki spotted a new shop along the ally and he beamed. "First we need our robes, and then we can explore the ally. I do have a meeting at lunch, but we can have fun until then." He told the others.

Gokudera was looking around him in awe still and he spotted the Pet shop. He looked at Sentoki with pleading eyes and Sentoki shook his head no. "Not yet. As I said, we have to get our robes first. The way we are dressed right now, we stand out like sore thumbs." As he was talking, Tsuna accidentally bumped into someone walking past.

Sentoki noticed who it was and he tried to hide his surprise as he helped Tsuna up. He made sure his Peverell ring was visible to Lucius and he placed himself between the blond and his boyfriend. "Daijobudesuka Tsuna?" he asked in plain Japanese, showing that Tsuna and his friends were foreigners. Once he made sure Tsuna was okay, he turned to look at Lucius. "I am sorry sir, but my friends are not from Brittan. They are Japanese and don't know much English."

Lucius did notice the ring, but he smirked, not really caring at the moment. "That is quite alright Heir Peverell. Just be more careful and watch where you're going." He said before turning to walk away.

Sentoki twitched and the veiled insult and grinned inwardly. "Excuse me sir. But why are you wearing long sleeves in this heat? Only reason I can think of is you are hiding something on your arms. Also it is actually Lord Peverell. Not Heir." He commented, knowing the other people in the ally were watching.

Lucius twitched and turned to look back at the obviously foreign group. "As you can clearly see, I am quite pale in complexion, so I burn rather easily, hence the long robes. Even though they are long, they are made of light material, and also spelled to be cool. And forgive my slight, I wasn't sure. You are quite young to be a Lord." The blond replied easily.

Sentoki gave a slight huff and turned to his friends. "Alright everyone, we need to get to Malkin's robe shop. It is just over here." He told them, leading them away and ignoring the Malfoy Lord now. Once they were in the shop, Sentoki gave a sigh of relief and slumped a bit.

Reborn hid a proud smile as he huffed a bit. "You handled that quite well. I am proud of you." He said as Madam Malkin came out of the back to greet them. "Welcome to my robe shop, how may we help you?" she asked with a kind smile.

Sentoki turned to her and smiled brightly. "Ah, yes Madam. We all need a full set of robes, and if you could make a few of them formal Japanese Kimonos, that would be great." He said with a smile. "We need the formal robes and kimonos made of silk, and I will be paying for everything, so price is no worries." He finished.

Madam Malkin nodded and hummed as she looked at the group, blushing just slightly when she spotted Reborn. "How about this young man first?" she asked with a slight grin, tugging Reborn forward to the stool. Sentoki and the others, minus Hibari, who didn't laugh, hid their giggles.

After everyone got fitted for robes, Sentoki went over cloths with Madam Malkin and colors as well. Once they were done, Sentoki cast a Tempus and groaned. "It is almost lunch time. How about we head over to the Leaky and grab a bite so when we meet with Rita, we will have eaten." He asked, gaining nods from the group. Hibari just huffed and looked around indifferently.

Once the group was in the Leaky, Sentoki ordered for the group, knowing most foods here were highly greasy and a bit too fatty for some of them. He also ordered a round of butterbeers as well and a coffee for Reborn. "I am warning you lot now, the butterbeer is really sweet, and it has virtually no alcohol. We aren't quite legal yet here… so this is the next best thing."

After the group ate, Rita came in to meet with Sentoki. Sentoki stood to greet her and showed took a calming breath. He knew this was something big and he knew if he wasn't careful, Rita would discover who he really was. He went through the interview and they headed back to Potter Manor soon after.


	3. Back at Hogwarts

**Rose: Well here is chapter three. I am warning you, it is a long chapter that is over 3,000 words long. took 11 pages on Microsoft word... so it is my longest chapter yet. ^^ In any of my fics. ^^ It is keeping me distracted and busy from the hell that is going on here... I hope you all enjoy it. ^^**

* * *

On September 1st, the Sentoki got his trunk and the group headed for the train station. They were all going to be taking Hogwarts Express, to Hogsmeade so they could get to the shop. They were greeted by Neville Longbottom. "Sentoki! Over here!" the teen called out in greeting at King's Cross station. Sentoki grinned at his old friend and chuckled a bit as he hugged him.

Neville led them onto the train and to an empty compartment before Luna joined them. "Hello Harry~ Oh sorry, it is Sentoki now." The blond giggled and plonked herself into Hibari's lap, ignoring the dark glare sent her way from the prefect.

Sentoki chuckled and smiled brightly as he greeted her back. They chatted and caught up on what had been going on since Sentoki and Orochi left. He smiled fondly, remembering the past and what Luna had told him that led them to Japan. He blinked a few times as he was poked in the side by Tsuna as Luna went a bit vacant and looked directly at the two. "The time draws near for the end. Soul Fire and Magic must combine to win to defeat the true Dark Lord." Luna's eyes cleared and she blinked a few times.

Sentoki sighed softly and grumbled as he sulked a bit. "Luna, thank you." He smiled at her and shook his head a bit. As the train pulled into the station, the Hogwarts' students put their robes on and led the way off the train. Hagrid called for the first years and Sentoki went over to him after he had given the group hugs goodbye.

He told Hagrid that he was a transfer student this year and he had to join the first years. Soon the group of first years were at the castle and had met Minerva McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To you first years and transfer student, it doesn't matter what House you get sorted into. Your House will be like your second family, and during feasts, it is a rule you have to sit at your House table." She told them with a stern but kind smile.

"House Points are rewarded in various ways, most common is for answering questions in class, or doing well. Deduction of those points are caused by rule-breaking and bad behavior which will cause you to have detention with various teachers or your head of house." She told them as she opened the door to the side room. "The sorting will begin shortly, and I will come to get you." With that the woman left and the Ghosts of Hogwarts drifted into the room to see the first years.

All too soon, Minerva came back to get them, carrying a roll of parchment with their names on it. Sentoki had to hide his fond smile with an awed look as they were led into the Great Hall.

The Sorting Hat opened his mouth and sang:

"Greetings to all,

Old and new

Welcome to this School

Wonderous things you shall be taught

Be ye warned though

No matter your House

Be it that of the Cunning

Or the House of the Brave

Or House of great Wit

Or the House of Loyalty

Ye must be strong of will

And be ye united

Soul Fire and Magic must unite

To save us all."

There was a brief silence after that odd song and Sentoki knew it was about him, as Luna had told him pretty much the same thing. He sighed softly and pretty much ignored the sorting until his name was called. _"Well, well, welcome back Mr. Potter. Are you going to argue with me this time?"_ the hat asked grinning a bit.

Sentoki chuckled and shook his head. _"No, I am not. Put me where I belong."_ He thought back to the hat, grinning slightly. He heard the loud call of, "Slytherin!" and he took the hat off before joining the House of Green and Sliver.

All too soon, the meal was over and he was led to the Snake Pit with the first years, even though he knew where it was, thanks to second year. They were led inside and Sentoki noted that everything still looked the same. He was led to the Sixth Year dorms and he noted he was placed with Blaze Zabini. He inwardly groaned and pouted as he entered the room. Blaze looked up as he entered and the tan Italian arched a brow. "Welcome to the Snake Pit Kuro-kun. I know you're Japanese, so I will help you out as much as I can. A lot of us Snakes are different than how we appear to the other houses. Most of us wear masks. I am Zabini Blaze by the way." He said kindly, startling Sentoki a bit.

"Arigato Zabini-kun." Sentoki replied with a smile as he headed to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. He looked over at Blaze and then he tilted his head slightly. "Zabini-kun, where are the bathrooms?" he asked, wanting to take a shower before bed.

Blaze blinked a few times and stood gracefully before showing him the door between the two beds. "Sixth Years' dorms has only two beds to a room and there is an attached bathroom to each room." The teen explained before going back to his book that he had been reading when Sentoki had entered.

Sentoki nodded gratefully and grabbed his shower things, glad he was using the trunk he had bought in the future. "Zabini-kun, thank you." He grinned and cleaned up before he came back to the room and he smirked to himself. "And Zabini-kun~" When the Italian teen looked up, he continued with a grin, "You owe Malfoy 10 galleons, 'cause I am gay." He sniggered and quickly closed his curtains and put a strong locking spell on them.

The next morning, Sentoki was silently cursing the fact he had given Blaze a hint as to who he was. Now the Italian was sending him curious looks. Before they left for the great hall, Blaze cornered him. "Bloody hell Potter! You've been hiding out in Japan all this time?!" the teen asked. At a nod Blaze laughed. "Morgana's tits! Great prank Potter! Dumbledore went into a panic looking for you. And don't worry, you can trust me. And what did you mean last night by I owe Malfoy? How the bloody hell would you know this?" he asked curiously.

Sentoki sniggered. "I'm more for the bees than the birds Zabini. And it is not Potter anymore. My name is now Sentoki Kuro. Now, if you'll excuse me, it is breakfast time and I am rather hungry." At Zabini's shocked look he left their dorm.

Zabini stood there in surprise and blinked a few times before running after him. "Wait! Kuro! Damn it Kuro!" the teen exclaimed as he finally caught up with him at the entrance to the common rooms. He pouted and glared at the teen. "You're supposed to be new here Potter." He whispered to him. "Kuro, let me show you to the Great Hall, the dungeons can be a bit confusing as they are quite extensive." He said aloud.

Sentoki looked at him with a slightly blank look and sighed. "Thank you Zabini-kun. I would appreciate it." He bowed in thanks and the two left for the Great Hall and breakfast. When the two sat down and started to eat, Zabini became confused and surprised when Lovegood sat down with them at the Snake table.

"Good morning Kuro-kun. How are you finding Hogwarts so far?" Luna asked as she started to serve herself a plate of food, ignoring the odd looks this action caused.

Sentoki chuckled and beamed at her. "Konichiwa Lovegood-chan. I am not sure yet, as it is only the first full day here. The dorm is a bit chilly though." He said as he realized there was no Japanese foods before him and he pouted just slightly, having had come to love the lighter and less greasy foods. Neville shyly joined them, shocking the entire school. "H-h-hello Kuro-kun… i-is t-th-there r-r-room f-for me?" the shy teen managed to stutter out.

Sentoki grinned bigger and scooted down a bit to make room for him. "Of course Longbottom-kun!" he ignored the stares as he chatted quite happily with a Raven and a Lion. Zabini stared at them in shock and surprise as he shook his head in amusement.

"You just caused many heart attacks and a huge scandal within these halls." Blaze stated with a chuckle as the teen started to eat, ignoring the whispers among the students as well as the stares.

Sentoki blinked a few times in surprise and tilted his head curiously. "But why? I met them on the train and became friends. McGonigal-Sensei even said you were required to sit at your table only at feasts. Besides, there is nothing about that in the rule book." He asked, pretending to be ignorant.

Blaze hid a snort as he replied. "Sure, it isn't in the rules, but there's this inter-house rivalry thing going on. Mostly between the Lions and us Snakes. To the rest of the school, we aren't to be trusted. To them, we are all vile Death Eater wannabes. We are slimy snakes that just use people to get what we want. That's why we travel in groups of two or more. Especially the first years, they get an older student escort." Zabini explained as Neville nodded in agreement.

Professors Flitwick and McGonigal came by to give Longbottom and Lovegood their time tables and nodded to the group with a smile. Madam Hooch, the new Head of Slytherin, came by with the timetables for her snakes. "Welcome to my house Kuro-kun. If you ever need anything at all, please come and find me. My door is always open to those who need me. And congratulations on starting to breakdown the inter-house rivalry." She said with a kind smile before leaving to hand out the rest of the timetables.

Sentoki noted that he had Potion's first and he beamed brightly. He saw Neville's defeated look and he tilted his head curiously. "Longbottom-kun? What is wrong?" he asked in concern.

Neville just gave a groan as he sulked. "Double Potions first thing… I suck at potions!" he exclaimed as he poked at the rest of the food on his plate. Luna had left to her first class of the day, so it was just them.

Sentoki hummed softly. "Don't worry Longbottom-kun! I will help you. In my last school, I was one of the top students in potions." He replied, gaining a confused look from Zabini. The group left for the Dungeons and Sentoki hummed softly.

Before the class was let into the room, Sentoki noticed the glares he was getting from Granger and Weasley. He was about to ask what was wrong when the door to the class opened and the students filed in.

Sentoki noticed he had forgotten his potions' book and he groaned. Zabini looked at him curiously. "What's up Kuro-kun?" he asked quietly.

"I forgot my potions' book!" Sentoki sulked and thunked his head on his desk. Just as he had said that, Professor Slughorn walked by to get to the front of the class. "No worries Kuro, just get one from the cupboards." The teacher said with a smile.

Sentoki stood and hurried to grab a random book from the shelves. He noticed that it was rather worn and slightly tattered as it appeared to be old. He shrugged it off and went back to his seat, just as the rotund Professor started class. "Now class, I've prepared a few samples for today's lesson. Can anyone tell me what this one is?" the masked as he pointed to a bubbling, bright pink potion.

Granger's hand instantly shot into the air, as expected. Sentoki raised his hand and Slughorn looked a bit surprised but stayed observant. "Kuro, why don't you come on up?" the man asked with a smile. Sentoki stood and looked over the potion, sighing longingly as he smelled Tsuna.

"Yes Sensei, this is Amorentia, a very powerful Love Potion. It smells different to each person, for example, I smell strawberries, fresh air, and… vanilla… shampoo…" Sentoki finished as he blushed bright red at the last part.

Professor Slughorn grinned brightly and nodded. "Very good Kuro. Take 10 points. 5 for the naming, and 5 for the example. Now what about this one?" the man asked, holding up a vial of clear liquid as Sentoki nodded.

"That one sir, is Liquid Luck, also known as Felix Felisis." The teen said as he remembered seeing the potion in his book. Slughorn grinned and nodded.

"Correct again Sentoki 5 points for correctly naming the potion, you may return to your seat. Now, this is what I present to the student who manages to brew an adequate vial of Liquid Death, the recipe for which can be found on page 96 of your books. Let the brewing commence!" Professor Slughorn grinned brightly.

The class began to brew and Sentoki noticed Granger's glare in his direction and arched a brow at her. He shrugged it off and opened his book. He instantly recognized the writing as his Uncle's and he smirked inwardly. Zabini arched a brow in his direction and by the end of the class, Sentoki had a perfect potion, Zabini coming in close second and Granger in third.

By lunch time, Sentoki had come to love one upping Granger and irritating her. After potions they had had Charms, in which he had delighted Flitwick with his charm for creating a beautiful rose from the feather they had been given, earning yet more points for their house. Sentoki hummed happily as he walked next to Neville and Zabini. The trio passed by Granger and Weasley on their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Slimy Snake… Thinks he is so much better than us just because he is from Japan." They heard Weasley mutter darkly.

Sentoki stopped and turned to look at the former duo of the Golden Trio. "Gomenasai Weasley-san, but one, snakes are as far from slimy as you are from being from one of us. And two, what would you know about me? So what if I know what Amorentia is. Or how to brew a correct potion, or how to turn something into something else. I actually open my books and pay attention in class. Simply because I come from somewhere else doesn't make me evil or bad! Not everything is black or white! Get your heads out of the sand!" he ranted, the confrontation having had gained an audience about halfway through him talking.

Professor McGonigal came rushing up, frowning. "What is going on here?" she demanded. Ron started to speak, but before he could utter a word, Sentoki spoke.

"Gomenasai Sensei. My friends and I were just walking past, leaving Charms class for the Great Hall, when Weasley-san insulted me and my heritage, simply because I answered a few questions correctly both in Potions and Charms." Sentoki told her with a respectful bow.

Minerva rounded on her Lions with an angry look. "Is this true?" she asked, disappointment and anger lacing her voice. Ron went to speak, but was again interrupted, this time by Neville of all people.

"Yes Professor, it is true. Kuro-kun, Zabini and I were simply walking by when Weasley muttered insults about Kuro-kun. Kuro-kun confronted him, asking why Weasley had insulted him just because he is from another country and had answered some questions right in classes." Neville told her, getting nods of agreement from the students that had watched the whole thing.

Minerva glared at the two Lions in very clear disappointment. "Very well Neville, thank you for telling me what happened. 20 points from both you Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger for insulting a fellow student for no reason and detention with me after classes. And Longbottom, for standing up for your friend, even though he is from another house, I award you 30 points. Alright everyone! I do believe it is lunch time. To the great hall with you lot!" she said loudly and clearly.

Everyone started to scatter and head to the great hall. As Neville, Blaze and Sentoki turned to leave, they heard Ron mutter, just so the three and Hermione could hear, "Stupid Squib! Should join the slimy Snakes if he loves them so much!"

Neville stopped and smiled innocently. "Deputy Headmistress, I know a student can formally request a resort within the first week of classes. Therefore, I Heir Neville Franklin Longbottom do hereby formally request a resort. I no longer feel safe or welcome in the house of Lions." He said loudly and clearly, voice ringing through the now silent hallway, everyone who had been present going silent out of surprise.

Professor McGonigal looked at him sadly and smiled fondly. "Very well Heir Longbottom, as Deputy Headmistress, I formally accept your decision for a resort. Your resorting will commence during lunch." She replied, voice just as clear. Every student that had been in the vicinity instantly rushed to the great hall, as there hadn't been a resort in many a year.

Once the trio got to the Great Hall, they saw every student was shockingly present. Neville shifted nervously and Sentoki shoved him gently towards the teacher's table where the Sorting Hat was in McGonigal's hand. "A student has formally requested a resort. As Deputy Headmistress, it is my duty to see it through. As you may or may not know, a student may formally request a resort through the Deputy Head within the first week of the school year or of the term. They may only request a resort if the student no longer feels welcome or safe within their current House. Therefore, Heir Longbottom, please come forward to be sorted." Se said clearly and loudly.

Chatter instantly stopped as Neville shyly stepped forward. The Lions silently wondered why one of their pride so suddenly wished to leave. Neville put the hat on, which hummed softly. "Hello again Heir Longbottom. So it was you are the student who has requested a resort. Better be…" the hat paused, causing Neville to shift nervously and sighed in relief as the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" the Lion emblem on his badge became a Snake and the shy teen joined Sentoki and Blaze at the Slytherin table.


	4. First Hogsmead weekend

After that rather crazy and interesting first week, Blaze, Sentoki and Neville became fast friends, quickly becoming known as the Slytherin Trio or the Silver Trio. Much like the Golden Trio had once been, it was now the rise of the Silver Trio. The first weekend in the new term this year was a Hogsmeade weekend and Saturday at breakfast, Sentoki was on cloud nine, eagerly eating his breakfast. Neville shook his head in amusement as Blaze stared at him in confusion. "Bloody hell Sentoki! Yesterday you were all depressed and moping, but now you're like an overeager, bouncy puppy!" he exclaimed, making Sentoki blush and Neville snigger.

"Sentoki gets to see his boyfriend today, whom he hasn't seen since September 1st. You know that new Café in town? The Rainbow Café?" he asked gaining a nod from Blaze and the teen continued. "Yeah, well, his boyfriend works there. As does Sentoki's other friends from Japan. Sentoki actually owns the shop. They came to stay close to Sentoki, not wanting to be too far from him." Neville finished as Sentoki blushed redder.

Blaze snorted and gave a chuckle. "Alright then Loverboy, let's hurry up then. Merlin forbid we don't leave soon and meet up with this mysterious boyfriend of yours." The Italian teased playfully.

Sentoki blushed again and sent the two of them a glare. "Oh hush you two. I am used to seeing Tsuna every day! My old Magic classes were at night, so I took Mundane classes during the day!" he protested with a pout as they left the great hall.

Blaze looked at him in slight confusion. "Mundane?" he asked curiously, not sure if he was stepping on a preverbal landmine or not.

Sentoki nodded with a smile. "Yup. Mundane is what we call Muggleborn or "Civilians" in Japan. Us Japanese mages are mixed with Mundane quite well and the Mundane take no issues with it. A lot of odd things happen in Japan anyway, so they're used to seeing strange things that could be classed as Magical. The Mundane may not have a magical core or be able to use magic like we can or do, but they do have other things. Like Science and Technology." He explained as he told them all about Namimori and Namimori Middle School, actually starting to feel a bit homesick for Japan.

Sentoki was startled to realize he no longer felt London as home. He knew Hogwarts would always be a second home to him and would welcome him "home" with open arms, but he realized Namimori had become "home" to him in the short three years he had lived there. Sentoki smiled to himself and sighed softly.

By the time they reached the village, Sentoki was feeling a bit sad and slightly depressed. Blaze shook his head in slight amusement and chuckled a bit. "Hey Sentoki, seeing as we are now in Hogsmeade, why don't you introduce us to your boyfriend and friends?" he asked, hoping to change Sentoki's mood a bit. The request worked like a charm, making the other two-thirds of the Silver Trio laugh.

Sentoki practically dragged them into the Rainbow Café and he tackled an unsuspecting Tsuna to the ground. Tsuna squeaked in surprise as he landed on the ground, arms instantly going around the missile that had knocked him to the ground. He blinked in surprise as he saw a crying Sentoki. "Sen?!" he exclaimed in surprise and joy.

Blaze rolled his eyes as Sentoki simply cuddled into Tsuna with a sniffle. Gokudera stopped what he was doing, which was washing tables and looked over, arching a brow.

Sentoki continued to nuzzle into Tsuna and blushed. "Sorry guys… Tsu, Dera, you've met Neville on the train, but the teen next to him is Zabini Blaze. He knows who I really am, don't worry though he is trustworthy. Blaze, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takashi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasawaga. Hey Tsu, where's Chrome and Hibari?" he asked curiously as he sat up.

Tsuna blinked a few times and sighed. "They are in the back, getting ready for the lunch rush. Reborn is in the office, filling out some paperwork or some such thing…" he told them as Gokudera nodded in agreement before going back to washing the tables, making sure they were clean.

Sentoki continued to clutch onto Tsuna, not even as Reborn came out of the office to see how things were going out here. The raven perked up and pounced on the hitman. "Uncle Reborn!" he exclaimed in joy.

Reborn blinked in surprise as he found his arms full of sniffling teen. Neville rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Hello, again Reborn-san. Sentoki's been acting like a depressed loon for the past week and this morning he was an overeager, lovesick puppy." The teen reported, having had come out of his shell quite a bit since his resorting. Reborn arched a brow at that and Sentoki sent a glare to his friend.

"Was not! Though I _DID_ enjoy driving Granger up the wall by being better than her in every class." Sentoki grinned and beamed happily, having had honestly missed his friends and boyfriend first and foremost.

Blaze rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, not to mention causing the Hogwarts' rumor mill to go nuts first day there, and a few heart attacks as well I am sure. First a Ravenclaw joins our table for meals, then a former Lion gets resorted into the Snake Pit." The Italian told them with a grin.

Sentoki grinned unrepentantly as Antioch appeared before them from the ring, startling Neville and Blaze. "That's my grandson for you~ Potters were well known for causing chaos and trouble where ever they went." He stated with a proud grin, earning disembodied laughter from Tsuna's ring.

Giotto appeared before them, laughing, his golden eyes shining with mirth. Blaze stared at the tall blond in surprise, recognizing him from pictures his mum had in their library at home. "Vongola-sama!" the Italian exclaimed out of shock.

Giotto blinked in surprise and looked at him curiously. "Yes? And Antioch, don't pin all the blame onto your brother Ignatius. Remember the Paris Fiasco? Or what about that time in Venice Italy?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Antioch pouted and crossed his arms. "Paris wasn't my fault! Besides, that one was an accident! And Venice was stupid egg-head's fault! He had started that fight! I just finished it!" the man protested, sounding, shockingly, like a kid.

Sentoki snorted and rolled his eyes at the banter. "Blaze, Neville, this is Giotto Vongola Primo, and his right hand and husband, Antioch Peverell, he was also Giotto-sama's advisor." He grinned at the stunned looks he got at the names.

"Wait! Peverell as in the original Deathly Hollows Peverell? That Peverell?" Neville asked in shock, remembering the stories from his childhood.

Antioch simply grinned brightly and nodded. "Yup. I am the one and only~ Though know this, I was not the first brother to be taken by Lord Death. That was Cadmus." He told them as his ghostly form flopped into a chair.

Sentoki rolled his eyes with a huff and he gave a soft chuckle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to show Tsuna around Hogsmeade before the students start to show up." He stated with a grin as he tugged the brunette out of the shop,

As the group of four boys left the shop, the almost ran into Granger and Weasley again. The duo had been on their way to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Sentoki ignored them as Blaze pretended to lead him and Tsuna to the Honeyduke's.

Sentoki perked up some more as he spotted the sweet shop, eagerly tugging Tsuna forward. "Sugar!" he exclaimed happily, forgetting he had a kitchen house elf by the name of Sugar. The elf popped up next to them, startling Sentoki a bit. "Master Kuro bes calling for Sugar?" he asked, making the other three teens jump.

"Oops… Sorry Sugar. I didn't mean you. I meant the sweet stuff that you put in food to make it a desert or a bit sweeter tasting." He grinned sheepishly, apologizing to the elf, who bowed to him with a nod and popped away again.

Blaze shook his head in amusement. "You have a house elf named Sugar?" he asked curiously, gaining a distracted nod from Sentoki who was staring at Honeyduke's with longing.

"Yup. And? Better name than Kreature. OOOO! Chocolate Frogs! I haven't had those since forever!" he exclaimed happily as he grabbed a bunch of them. "Oh Tsu, stay away from Blood Pops and a word of warning about Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. When it says every flavor, they mean _every_ flavor. So eat those with caution." He warned, grabbing some sugar quills, cauldron cakes, some fudge bars, and some ice mice. He also made sure to grab stuff that had grape in it for Lambo and something for I-pin as well.

Sentoki and the others paid for their sweets and as they left the shop, he spotted the apothecary and he grinned. "Oh good! I need some more ingredients. Colonello said he was coming by next weekend for the cure." He warned Tsuna ahead of time. Tsuna nodded and walked hand in hand with Sentoki, trying to ignore the stares from the Hogwarts' students.

Blaze looked at them in confusion and tilted his head. "Cure? A cure for what?" he asked as he watched Sentoki pay for barely legal ingredients.

Sentoki looked at them after he took his potion's ingredients and sighed. "Sorry Blaze, but I can't tell you. It is under strict Omerta. Meaning top secret stuff…" he told them, shivering a bit and sighed. "I'd rather not risk Vendice Prison…" he shuddered again at the mention of the Mafia prison.

Blaze recognized both the term and the prison and he narrowed his eyes at them in suspicion. After they had shown Tsuna around Hogsmeade, they headed back to the Rainbow café for lunch. When they entered, Sentoki saw Mukuro in Chrome's place and he arched a brow in confusion.

Mukuro shrugged as he went by with menus and Gokudera walked up to them with a sigh. "Welcome back Jyuudime, Sentoki. Hibari provoked him out. Don't worry, only a few dishes were broken." The silverette reported as he handed them menus.

Blaze glanced over the menu and blinked in surprise. "Wow! They have a bit of everything here! Even have some Italian too!" he exclaimed out of surprise and happiness,

Sentoki beamed proudly at that and nodded. "Yup! Took me three weeks to plan the menu! Then I had to find a house elf that specializes in each cuisine… that took another three or four weeks…" he lamented with a sigh.

Granger, who had come in with Ron to check the place out, looked up sharply at that and her eyes flashed angrily. "Slave labor?! This place is run by Slave Labor?!" she hissed angrily.

Sentoki groaned and sighed as he looked at her. "Granger, firstly, it is quite rude to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation. Secondly, slave labor? I'm guessing you mean house elves. Don't make me laugh! House elves live to serve. Their entire being is centered around magic and the house they serve. Without the family magic, or as in the case of Hogwarts, tied to lay lines, the House Elves can and would slowly wither away and die due to loss of magic!" he ranted, hushing the students from the school. "And thirdly, Granger, you may seem like you know everything, but you don't; so don't profess to be something you are not, that makes you out to be a liar. You know squat about Wizard Customs. Have you actually read up on Edict and Manners? There are literally thousands of ways to insult someone without knowing you have done so." He told her with a glare, ignoring the stares.

Hermione wilted a bit and blushed in anger and embarrassment. She stomped out of the shop, Weasley following her like a lost puppy. Blaze snorted and shook his head in amusement as the chatter started up again. "And there you go again Sen, by dinnertime the entire school will know you put her in her place… again…" the teen commented with a grin, earning a whine from Sentoki and laughter from Neville and Tsuna.

When the Silver Trio finally managed to get back to Hogwarts, just before dinner, Sentoki realized Blaze had been right and the whole student population knew what happened in Hogsmeade. Sentoki groaned softly and sulked as they walked back to their dorm room.

Once they were in the room the three of them shared, Blaze cornered him. "Alright, Potter spill it! I know the terms you used in the village today and I also know you're up to something and don't skirt around it! My mum's a hitwoman for Cavalone, hence the Black Widow name. I know just what Omerta is and I know the Vendice. I also happen to know just who Primo is. Now spill it!" he glared, eyes flashing purple for a moment.

Sentoki paled and groaned. "Great… Someone with Mafia ties too…" he grumbled a little and sighed. "Fine… fine…" he sighed and cast every privacy spell he knew on their dorm door. "Alright, not very many people know this, but after that fiasco of a Tri-Wizard Tournament, my Godfather, Sirius Black, took us to Japan where he blood adopted me and we've been living in Namimori ever since, which is where I met Tsuna and the gang. I met Tsuna first, then Reborn, then the others." He grinned at the memory of first meeting Hibari and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, a year after we moved, we opened the Marauder Café which is where I met Tsuna the first time. At the time, Tsu was being bullied big time for being clumsy and not very good in school, much like you Nev." He stopped to take a breath and noted Neville was listening and looked a little pale at the mention of the bullying. He sighed softly and sat on his bed. "Three months passed after that and Tsu and I became best friends. Shortly after we turned 14 is when Reborn showed up and Chaos ensued. I ended up standing up to Hibari who loathes rule breaking and prides himself on keeping people in line." He continued speaking after conjuring a glass of water and taking a sip.

"I began going to Namimori Middle school, and Reborn told Tsuna he was next in line to be Vongola boss, thus Vongola Decimo, as he is a direct descendant of Vongola Primo and that I was to be his true right hand and advisor." Sentoki rubbed the bridge of his nose and told them all about their adventures, not even leaving out the future part, seeing as Neville already had some vague idea about that, seeing as the group had quite literally had ran into him in the future.

He grinned as he let Tori out of the ring, making the other two jump in surprise and stare at the majestic bird. "This is Hi No Tori, my familiar and the box animal I had in the future." He introduced as the bird landed on his knee.

Neville sniggered slightly at the end as Blaze stared at him in astonishment. "Even away from Hogwarts, you get into trouble! And I am assuming Hi No Tori means Fire Bird in Japanese?" the Italian commented as he inched forward, not wanting to startle the Phoenix. The bird eyed him and flew forward before landing on the teen's shoulder.

Sentoki grinned in slight amusement at Blaze's surprised look and chuckled softly. "Hai, it is. And as for the cure, seeing as you have ties to the mafia, I assume you've heard of the Arcobaleno right Blaze?" he asked, gaining a nod from the Italian. "Well, Reborn was one of them, the sun. It took me months to figure the cure out and buying illegal ingredients here to get it right. But I finally broke the Arcobaleno curse a couple of months ago. You'll probably end up meeting them all by the end of the year as they come by for said cure." He warned, shocking Blaze more than he already was.

"Bloody hell Kuro! Impossible is a word that you really don't know do you?" Blaze asked in astonishment, conveniently forgetting for the moment the name Reborn, too surprised by what Sentoki had said.

Sentoki simply sniggered as the trio got ready for bed, Tori flying to Sentoki's headboard and perching there for the night.

* * *

 **Rose: Yay! Finally got chapter 4 done! It's got almost 2,800 words. took 10 pages in my word app to get it done. ^^ I am only on page 37 of the lined paper and we are now at chapter 5... well once I get it typed and uploaded. I have 214 pages written plus 3 or four for the epilogue and that would be a grand total of 27 chapters which I didn't include the epilogue in the count... but anyways! I am glad yay all enjoyed it as it took me a bit to get this chapter done...**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! Finally, I have chapter 5 done! And it is probably my longest chapter yet with over 3,100 words. ^^ enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

At breakfast the following Monday morning, Sentoki was surprised to see a regal looking owl land before him and stick a leg out. He took the letter with a sigh and gave the owl a bit of bacon before it flew off back to where it came from.

Sentoki was a bit startled a bit to see the letter had King Ragtooth's personal seal on it and he tilted his head in slight confusion, wondering why his bank manager would send him a letter. He shrugged it off and put it into his bag for later. Neville saw the seal and choked a bit as he was taking a sip from his goblet, making Blaze look up from the Daily Prophet. He noticed Madam Hooch approaching them and he tilted his head again. "Hooch-sensei?" he asked curiously.

Madam Hooch smiled at him kindly. "The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office during lunch. The Password for this term is Pocky… what ever sweet that is…" she told him with a slight eye roll, leaving to her office to schedule the first years' flying lessons.

After their Head of House left, Sentoki groaned and sighed softly. He grumbled and sulked, knowing it was going to happen sooner or later, Dumbledore was too invested in Harry Potter for some reason not to be interested in his last name. Blaze patted his back in sympathy and the day resumed as normal.

When the bell for lunch rang, Sentoki made his way up to the Headmaster's office. He sighed as he gave the Gargoyle the password and rode the stairs up to the door. He knocked on said door and waited to be told to enter. He arched a brow as he saw the Headmaster behind his desk. "Headmaster-sensei? Why have I been called up here? As far as I know I haven't done anything to warrant a trip to your office." He asked, playing the innocent student.

Dumbledore beamed at hum kindly, eyes twinkling away. "Hello Kuro, my boy. Would you care for a Lemon Drop?" he asked, gaining a headshake from Sentoki, who knew, thanks to Severus, the Headmaster put calming draughts into them. "I couldn't help but notice your last name. I am sorry, but Kuro means Black in Japanese correct?" the Headmaster asked, gaining a slightly confused nod from the teen before him.

Sentoki inwardly rolled his eyes and sighed softly. "Sensei, please don't call me your boy. I am nothing but a student at this school for the year while my Father is busy with business in the country. And yes, Kuro means Black." He said as politely as he could.

Dumbledore deflated a bit and gave a nod. "Of course Kuro. Do you happen to know a Sirius Black and a Harry Potter? The two went missing a few years ago and I have been trying to look for them." The man asked hopefully.

Sentoki arched a brow in confusion, quite like Severus would. "Black and… Hari Potturu?" he asked, pretending to struggle with his old name, seeing as he was supposed to be Japanese. "I am sorry Headmaster-sensei, but I don't know them. Never heard of them… My Otou-san, Orochi Kuro is the only one I know with Kuro in his name. And we have lived in Japan my whole life." He said, lying smoothly. At a gentle shove against his mind, he glared at the Headmaster. "Do not attempt to read my mind old man! If you do, I will bring you up on Mind rape charges! I AM Lord Peverell. And I _WILL_ sue you and have you removed from your post as Headmaster! Now, if you will excuse me _Sensei_ , it is lunch time, I am hungry and I promised my friends I would meet up with them." He spat out and stopped out of the office, slamming the door as he left.

When he got to the Great Hall, Sentoki was still fuming, anger rolling off of him in waves, sending other students scrambling out of the way, not wanting to get in the way of his anger and rage. Blaze winced as he felt the rage and killing intent pouring off of his friend in waves. "What happened Sentoki?" he asked in a whisper, Neville also looking at him in worry.

Sentoki growled lowly as Tori gave an angry sound from his ring. "Old Bastard tried to read my mind!" he hissed in pure rage, making sure he was whispering so only Blaze and Neville heard him.

Blaze and Neville stared at him in horror and anger. "WHAT?!" Blaze asked in a harsh whisper, both teens looking fit to kill.

Sentoki gave a quiet snort and nodded. "Yup. Bastard asked if I knew Harry Potter and Sirius Black… Just because my name means Black in Japanese." He told them in a whisper, still eating his lunch and grumbling the whole time.

Over the next two weeks, the Silver Trio became busy with homework and Sentoki spent all of his free time when not doing homework, working on the Arcobaleno Cure for Colonello and the rest of the Arcobaleno. He had to put it on stasis for the next Hogsmeade weekend, seeing as he needed the blood of the others to break said curse.

Before the Silver Trio left that Saturday morning, Sentoki had snuck out to the shop through one of the many secret passages in the castle and had set up the Cauldrons in the basement of the café.

Once the Trio got to the shop the next morning, Sentoki was pounced on by a depressed blond baby. "No fair! You cured Reborn first Kora!" Colonello whined, making Blaze freeze in place, finally recognizing the name Reborn and where he had heard it before. The Italian cursed in rapid Italian, making Reborn and Gokudera laugh in amusement.

Blaze sent Sentoki a glare and huffed. "You didn't tell me you Reborn was _THE_ Reborn! Bloody hell…" he gave a whimper and inched away from the tall male, paling quickly. "Mum finds out I met _THE_ Reborn she's going to have kittens and pester me for details! Omerta be damned with her! She's bloody scary when she wants information and goes all Black Widow!" the teen whined.

Sentoki just shrugged and grinned. "Not my fault you never asked." He teased, still grinning, ignoring Reborn's curious look as he led the way to the basement. "I need a bit of your blood, Colonello, to make the cure work for you. And Reborn, Blaze's mum is the hitwoman Black Widow. I am sure you've heard of her. That's how Blaze knew who Giotto was. They're connected to Vongola." He told the group as Colonello jabbed his finger out of shock, making Sentoki snigger.

After Colonello left, Sentoki sighed and slumped against a table upstairs. Tsuna patted his back in comfort. "Busy two weeks Sen?" the brunette asked curiously, gaining a snort from Blaze and Neville.

"Bloody Nutter… When he wasn't doing homework, he was brewing that potion or in the library practically out-reading Granger." Blaze informed them, Neville nodding along in agreement.

Tsuna blinked in surprise and tilted his head. "Can't find any information on Soul Shards still?" he asked, making Blaze blink at the slightly familiar term.

Sentoki gave a whimper and shook his head no. "Not one bloody reference to them! I've even snuck into the restricted section!" he whined and leaned into Tsuna, making himself look a bit pathetic.

Blaze and Neville looked at each other, and then the two before them. "Okay, care to explain? What the hell are Soul Shards and why are you trying to look them up? They sound Dark." Neville asked, looking a bit confused and feeling a tad lost.

Mukuro joined them this time and flopped into a chair. "Soul Shards are also called by another name here. It seems Sentoki has forgotten the that. They are also called Horcruxes." He told them, causing the green eyed teen to groan.

"I did forget! No wonder I am not finding anything!" Sentoki gave another whine as he plopped his head into Tsuna's lap, causing the teen to blush hotly.

Blaze and Neville looked at the group in shock. "Why the hell are you looking that up?! That is one of the Blackest of Dark Magic out there!" Blaze asked in pure horror, looking a little ill.

Sentoki opened an eye and sighed before he sat back up. "Well… I shouldn't really tell you, but we didn't come to London for fun and games… The Dark Nutter created some. My hunch is 6 or 7 of them. I was the unintentional 7th Horcrux. Pineapple head over there, got rid of it for me. I know one of them was a diary that I destroyed in second year with a fang from the Basilisk that had impaled my arm…" he told them, blinking at their pale faces. "Did I forget to mention that part? Oops… I was healed by Fawkes though…" he added, quickly standing to run, but was pinned in place by Tsuna, who was glaring at him.

"Oops? OOPS?! How could you _**forget**_ to mention you nearly died… _**again**_!" Tsuna ranted angrily, eyes flashing orange for a moment. Reborn poked his head out of the office curiously at the loud yelling.

Sentoki grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry Tsuna! With everything that was going on at the time… I was more focused on… well… not being roasted…" he pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes(which Sirius had taught him).

Tsuna growled lowly and crossed his arms before giving a huff. "Fine. But you _**will**_ be telling me next time you nearly die. Got it? Kuro Sentoki!" he snapped out, Mukuro quietly sniggering at the scene, finding it highly amusing.

Sentoki sulked and nodded as he finally remembered the letter King Ragtooth had sent him a few weeks ago and dug it out of his bag. "I've been so busy I forgot King Ragtooth sent me a letter!" he exclaimed, causing Blaze and Neville to choke on their drinks. Sentoki grinned at them and opened the letter as he settled back into Tsuna's lap.

As Sentoki read the letter, his grin got bigger. "This is great news! Three Soul Shards down!" he grinned brightly, trying not to bounce on Tsuna's lap. He set the letter on the table with a smug grin, glad they had gotten here before the shop opened.

Blaze snagged the letter and he looked at Sentoki in shock after he glanced over the words there. "You have the _**FULL**_ support and backing of the entire Goblin Nation?! How in Merlin's twisted knickers did you manage that?!" he exclaimed, making Neville snag the letter too.

Sentoki just shrugged with a slight grin. "Thanks to certain ex-friends and a meddling old coot with sticky fingers, my vaults are being managed by King Ragtooth. When I went in before school started, I sensed something in one of their vaults and I let them know about it. You know what they think about Dark Artifacts being stored in their vaults." He informed them, shrugging again.

Blaze and Neville stared at him in shock and surprise. Blaze finally snorted and shook his head in amusement. "Only you Sen… Merlin's hairy, saggy balls… I am glad I'm not an enemy of yours." He muttered with another headshake. "You lot best get ready to open, the other Hogwarts' students will be raiding Hogsmeade soon. Sentoki got us up and here at an ungodly hour." He added after he cast a quick tempus charm to check the time.

Sentoki groaned and sulked as he stood and opened the shop, helping out a bit, as he _**DID**_ own the shop after all. He just wanted some alone time with Tsuna today, but he guessed it was not meant to be. Reborn glanced at them and chuckled in slight amusement. "Dame-Sentoki, why don't you take Tsuna for a walk around the village? You both have been busy lately and haven't had time for each other." He told them as he shooed them out the door just as the first Hogwarts' students started to filter in.

Sentoki beamed as he hugged Reborn in thanks and happily tugged Tsuna from the shop. Tsuna laughed and followed after him as Blaze and Neville were roped into helping in the Café. "Finally some time alone." Sentoki sighed happily and hummed in content as they walked. The raven led his boyfriend into the Three Broomsticks for a date.

Sentoki ordered them a Butterbeer and they snagged a table in a semi-secluded corner. Once they were seated, Sentoki happily snuggled into Tsuna's side. "I missed you Tsu. I am used to seeing you every day… being in a boarding school like Hogwarts sucks…" he sulked as he sipped at his Butterbeer.

Tsuna nodded in agreement and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him even closer. "I actually like being able to hold you close." He said with a grin, making Sentoki blush.

"It is odd not being the one doing the holding, but it is rather nice being held for once." Sentoki murmured as he curled into Tsuna's side, ignoring the world around them.

Later, after the Silver Trio got back to their dorm, Sentoki curled on his bed with a sniff. "I already miss Tsuna…" he hugged his pillow tightly with a pout, Blaze and Neville sniggering slightly.

"Relax Lover-boy. You'll see him again in a few weeks." Blaze stated with a chuckle as him and Neville got ready for bed, making Sentoki sulk more.

"That's easy for you to say Blaze! I'm used to being able to share a bed with him at night whenever I want to! And get that naughty thought out of your brain Blaze! Not like that! We haven't done anything remotely close to what you are thinking besides Snogging! So what ever you're thinking in that demented brain of yours stop it!" he snapped out while sulking and changing for bed as well.

Blaze laughed as the teens climbed into bed and closed their curtains. In the middle of the night, Sentoki woke up sweaty and panting slightly from his dream, no it hadn't been a nightmare(for once), but quite the opposite. The raven-haired teen growled lowly to himself and huffed, he was so going to prank the ever living daylights out of Blaze for implanting those thoughts into his mind before bed.

The next morning, Sentoki was sending an amused Blaze death glares as the Italian chuckled in amusement. Neville kept looking at the two of them in confusion as they headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. "Someone had a _very_ good dream last night I see." Blaze teased, making Sentoki growl again.

"And whose fault is that?! Who was the one who put those thoughts in my mind before bed anyways?" Sentoki ranted quietly, glaring at the Italian. Neville finally understood what was going on and he blushed crimson, making Blaze snigger.

During breakfast, Sentoki happened to notice the front page of the Daily Prophet and he grinned at the title, humming happily as he scanned through it, already knowing what it would say, seeing as he was the one who gave the interview in the first place. Blaze looked at him in confusion and the green eyed teen pointed to the front page.

 _ **Lord Peverell Transfers to Hogwarts!**_

 _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

 _Yes you read that right readers! About a week before term started on September 1_ _st_ _, I was surprised to receive a letter via an unmarked house-elf in my office at the Prophet. The letter stated that he wanted an interview with me. Imagine that, a long thought dead line returning to London! Needless to say I was surprised and quite eagerly met with the young lord for the interview, which is located below:_

 _ **Rita Skeeter: Lord Peverell! Welcome to London!**_

 _ **Lord Peverell: Thank you Skeeter-san.**_

 _ **RS: I am sorry but San?**_

 _ **LP: (- will be an action in an interview) -chuckles- Gomenasai, oh, that means sorry by the way, I grew up in Japan.**_

 _ **RS: Ah, that would explain that then. That is quite alright Lord Peverell. Anyway, how long are you going to be going to be in London for?**_

 _ **LP: Just for my Sixth year ma'am. My Otousan(father), had to come here for some business.**_

 _ **RS: Your father? Please excuse my next question, but why isn't he Lord Peverell?**_

 _ **LP: Of course, he isn't Lord Peverell because he blood adopted me when I was a baby. He found me in a Mundane Orphanage and I was his son from the moment he looked into my eyes.**_

 _ **RS: Mundane?**_

 _ **LP: Oh yeah, I forgot you guys call Mundanes Muggles here. You also call First-Generation Witches and Wizards by Muggleborns. Japanese pride themselves on respect and honor. Back in my old school, First-Gens were respected. I mean, haven't you ever wondered why your Dark Lord is so powerful?**_

 _ **RS: Are you saying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a half-blood?!**_ _Yes dear readers, it is true! I looked it up myself!_

 _ **LP: -snorts- Really? What a stupid Moniker. It is quite stupid to fear a name. His name is Lord Voldemort, though he really isn't a Lord at all.**_

 _ **RS: So you are one of the Light?**_

 _ **LP: Light? Oh! You mean good. I suppose so. But I don't believe in Black or White, Light or Dark, it isn't the magic that defines a person, but their actions using the magic. To me Magic is Magic.**_

 _That's right dear readers! Lord Peverell is neither Light nor Dark. When asked about Harry Potter, Lord Peverell became confused but had this to say, "I have heard about the poor kid… I mean he lost his parents when he was a one year old and he becomes famous for surviving the same Death Curse that killed them. How can a bunch of grown Wizards and Witches pin everything on a child and expect him to beat a grown Wizard with way more experience than he has? It is quite frankly quite stupid to hide behind a child with your heads stuck so deep in the sand I am surprised you lot can even breath!"_

 _To say this reporter was surprised would be an understatement. And I quite agree with Lord Peverell. Why are we grown adults cowering behind a child? What if it was our own child thrust into the forefront of the war?"_

Blaze set the paper down after he read the rather long article with a low whistle. "Wow Sentoki! Way to make a splash." He whispered, grinning at his friend. By the time breakfast was over, every student and teacher had read the article and was silent in thought.


	6. AN

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated in so long! Life had sort of gotten in the way... between my big sister passing away in February, to just finding out my little sister is pregnant, to struggling keeping up with household chores... I'm barely finding the time to type... I'm trying though. I really am.**


End file.
